


Dress to Impress

by firefright



Series: 100 Prompts [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The majority of the world has forgotten the name and face of Dick Grayson, leaving him free of Spyral to take up the mantle of Nightwing once more. Of course a new start requires a new costume, one that Dick can't wait to show off to his friends and family. Particularly Jason, whose reaction when he finally sees Dick in his new threads certainly doesn't disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress to Impress

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, here's a quick porn one-shot I did for the #49 of my [100 Prompts challenge](http://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/promptschallenge), 'Stripes'. Only one thought immediately came to mind with that word, and with Dick's new Nightwing costume debuting in the comics I had to write it XD (I did consider doing something with the fingerstripes of his old costume, but lets just say that's an idea for a scene in another fic I'm writing and leave it at that). Enjoy!

"What the hell is _that_?"

Dick continues to take his time as he finishes zip-tying the last of the unconscious would-be bank robbers he just took down. He's in no rush to acknowledge the voice behind him, not when he already knows who it belongs to by the sound alone. Only one of them wears anything that could artificially alter their voice that way, so Dick doesn't have to be a genius to work out which of his brothers has snuck up behind him.

And it has to be one of his brothers, because an enemy would have just attacked while they thought Nightwing was distracted rather than bother to make conversation before killing him. Well most would have, there were always exceptions to that rule.

When the last thief is taken care of, Dick finally stands back up and turns around to acknowledge Jason with a dazzling smile. "What is what, little wing?"

" _That._ " Jason flaps his gloved hand at Dick, at all of him, as if the gesture answers the question alone.

It actually does, but Dick suppresses his laughter as he continues to play dumb, making a show of looking around the alley behind him. "Still not seeing what you're talking about, Hood."

"Jesus Christ, N, how are you not -" Jason catches onto his act a second too late to save himself the embarrassment, and the frustrated growl that filters through his helmet makes Dick outwardly snicker this time. "You're an ass. A complete ass. But seriously, c'mon, when did _this_ happen?"

"Going out as Nightwing again? Last month. I thought Tim would have told you by now."

"Yeah well," Jason shrugs, holding position with the blank white gaze of his helmet fixed on Dick as he saunters closer. Under such focused attention it's hard for Dick not to put on a performance. He's still buzzing with enthusiasm at getting to be Nightwing again after all those frustrating months spent playing spy as Agent 37 until Helena worked her magic and made the whole world forget his name and face in association with the costume, minus a few important people. He's been feeding that energy with every individual reaction he gets from friend and enemy alike ever since. "He must've neglected to mention it."

Probably purposefully knowing Tim, and Dick can't lie, he's been _particularly_ looking forward to seeing what Jason thinks of his new look. Maybe more him than anyone else. "You like it?"

"It's very... blue."

Dick snorts, "I figured one of us should move away from the black and red theme."

"You started that theme."

"And now I'm starting a new one. I'm the eldest, so I set the trends, I don't follow them." Dick grins as he stops and stands in front of Jason, setting his hands on his cocked hips. "So, c'mon, what do you think?"

Jason coughs, covering something that sounds suspiciously like 'Discowing' before looking him up and down again. The obviously drawn out time he takes to examine the costume makes Dick shiver, makes him itch to rip Jason's helmet from his head so he can get a clear view of his little brother’s face as he makes his mind up. "You really want to know?"

"Yep," Dick spreads his hand out invitingly. "Lay it on me, little wing."

"What if I say I don't like it?" Now Jason's the one taunting Dick, holding the reaction he wants from him hostage with a mischievous tilt to his head as he taps his index finger over the chin of his helmet, dull little thuds ringing out against red carbon fibre. "What if I think it makes you look a douche? Well, more of a douche."

"Ha ha, come on, just tell me."

Jason snorts, folding his arms across his chest. His closed off body language is a sharp contrast to Dick's open invitation. "Are you really such a diva?"

Dick flutters his eyelashes at him in response - at least until he remembers he's back to wearing a domino these days and Jason can't actually see him doing it. Parts of becoming Nightwing again were like slipping into a second skin, others took a little longer to reacclimatise to. "Like you never wanted an opinion anytime you've changed your costume."

"Hm, true. I just never went round begging for it."

This time Dick rolls his eyes, knowing that gesture _will_ be visible over the edges of his domino. "Getting bored here, Hood." he says pointedly, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet to try and let off some of the excess energy he's carrying. "You've got about ten seconds before I take off to find something more interesting to do."

"Fine." Jason takes a look at the rooftop behind Dick, making sure the bank robbers are still unconscious before he steps in closer. One hand comes to rest against Dick's waist, while the other rises up, tracing the 'V' of the blue stripe running over his chest with slow, deliberate thoughtfulness. "I think..."

Dick leans in, can't help himself, eager to hear what he has to say. His face comes close to the front of Jason's helmet, mouth inches away from where Jason's must be under all that carbon-fibre and plastic weave.

It's good he does, because Jason's voice quietens down to just above a whisper. "... that there's far more interesting things you could be doing in that outfit right now than fighting crime, N."

"Oh yeah?" Dick grins. He's heard better lines, but under the circumstances he's willing to forgive Jason this one. "You got anything specific in mind?"

This is quick for them, normally they draw out their encounters a little more before getting to the good stuff, whether it's fighting or fucking, but it's been awhile since they last saw each other, and Dick's willing to give his new uniform some credit too. "Yeah, but not for here."

Dick gives into the urge, sliding his arms around Jason's shoulders before pressing his mouth against the outside of his helmet. It's not as satisfying as actually kissing him on the lips would be, but judging by the shiver that runs through Jason's tall frame it still has the desired effect.

"Then lead the way, little wing."

 

*

 

Thirty minutes later they're in one of Jason's Gotham safe houses, and the only clothes that have come off besides their masks to disrupt the clinical neatness of the bedroom floor are Jason's.

Dick groans, biting his lip as Jason pushes his hips back against him, fucking himself onto Dick’s cock as his hands grip the metal frame at the bottom of the bed that Dick has bent him over. At Jason's forceful insistence he's only opened the front of his costume, pulling aside just the bare necessity of fabric needed for this to be able to work. Their foreplay had been rough, with the minimum amount of fingering required to get Jason open for him while they kissed: hot, wet and sloppy against the open window across the room before stumbling over to the bed.

"God, god, Jay... you feel good, so good." He pants, hanging onto his waist and thrusting forwards to meet the backwards rolls of Jason's hips. He's hot and tight in all the right ways, in the best ways that get Dick hard anytime he thinks back to their previous encounters; from the angry rough sex they'd started out having the night after Dick revealed to his brothers that he’d never really been dead, to the more tender touches that had been exchanged when Jason finally started to let go of his anger and forgave him for the deception. It said something that since then it had always been Jason his thoughts turned to whenever he’d been frustrated or horny enough to give in to the urge to rub one out in his quarters at Spyral. "I just want... want to do this all the time."

Jason makes a sound that seems torn between a whimper and a moan, his body shaking around Dick's as he reaches up and winds his gloved fingers through the thick curls of his brother's hair, tugging Jason’s head up until his neck and spine are arched back in a perfect bow. The way the muscles of his body ripple and flex is incredible to see from any angle, and Dick can't resist bending down to run his tongue across one of the more prominent scars that stretches across his lover's back.

"Knew you'd like it. The new costume." He babbles against Jason's flushed skin, "Thought about you when I designed it, when I put it on for the first time."

"Oh my God, _Dick_."

"I wondered when you'd finally show... thought about all the different ways it could go..." Dick laughs breathlessly, shuddering at the way his cock glides in and out of Jason’s tight hole, slick with lube and precum. "Gotta say, the reality turned out to be _way_ better than anything I imagined."

"Shut up. Christ. Shut up, Dick..." Jason's hands tighten on the metal bedframe, embarrassed the way he always is when Dick talks to him during sex. The bed is one of those old ones that they never seem to make anymore, probably because it squeaks and rattles with every thrust Dick makes, the headboard at the top hitting the wall and widening the already existing crack in the plaster there. "Stop… _ah_ … stop pussyfooting around and fuck me like you mean it."

Dick chuckles at the request. He could easily draw this out for a while longer, usually does, but just this once he's happy to give in to Jason's demand for instant gratification.

He hauls Jason up from his bent over position, holding him to his chest and enjoying the confused whimper he lets out as Dick slips out of his ass and then guides him around the bed. The sudden burst of cool air against his cock is unpleasant after the heat of Jason's body, so he wastes no further time in turning Jason around and shoving him down across the middle of the bed on his back with his legs hanging over the edge of the mattress to the floor. Hooking his hands under Jason's muscular thighs, Dick uses the grip to bend them up against his chest so that he can get back inside him, pushing in even deeper than before; until his balls are pressed flush up against Jason’s firm ass.

"Thought you'd like a better view." He says cheerfully in the face of Jason's red-faced surprise, flashing him a grin before giving him exactly what he asked for, drawing back and shoving back in with all the force he can muster.

"You narcissistic ass - ahh!"

Jason grabs onto Dick's forearms, squeezing bruisingly tight as he moans and writhes against the bed, helpless under the frantic thrusting of Dick's hips. Sweat starts to drip down Dick's nose and onto Jason's chest from the exertion, as well as gather in the small of his back under the suit. He's going to have to throw it in the laundry in the morning for it to be wearable tomorrow, but that's honestly the last thought on his mind now as he watches the man underneath him, focusing on the pretty curve of Jason’s cock pressed up against his belly and the sight of his own dick sliding in and out of his hole. “Fuck…”

He shifts his hips, hunting for the right angle to really make Jason scream, and knows he finds it when Jason's eyes squeeze shut, his body tightening around Dick's cock as he almost bucks off the bed entirely, mouth opening to let out a wordless shout. Jason's fingers dig tighter into his forearms, tearing ineffectively at the kevlar. "This... this what you want, Jay? Is this it?"

"Fu - fuck you, you fucking - hnng!"

Dick lets go of one of his legs, counting on Jason and his own body weight to keep it in place instead as he lifts a gloved hand to his lips, ready to tug it off with his teeth before he touches him - except that Jason’s eyes suddenly dart up to his face, a snarl on his lips as he shakes his head and uses the hold he already has on Dick’s arm to stop him from doing so. “No! _God_ … God damn you! With them on. Touch me with them _on_.”

Dick freezes, his eyes widening at the demand. That’s - “ _Jay_...”

“You heard me.” The glare Jason levels him with is enough to stop Dick from raising any protests.

Swallowing, he lowers his hand back down to wrap his fingers carefully around Jason's cock. Careful because, even though Jason likes it rough, the fabric covering his fingers is toughened to give a better grip while climbing and he doesn't want to hurt him - at least not somewhere so sensitive. Jason seems okay with what he gets though, throwing back his head and moaning as he moves his hands from Dick’s arms to the bedsheets instead.

"God, you’re so hot, Jay." Dick gasps, breathless now at the sight of his gloved hand working over Jason’s cock as he starts thrusting again, building himself up to his own release. "Fucking gorgeous like this. Now, ah, c'mon... c'mon just..."

More words fail Dick as he jerks Jason off in time with his own thrusts inside him, making sure to double the intensity of what he must be feeling. Giving it to Jason the way he likes it, _needs_ it, to come. Hard and fast. Dick grunts, already on the edge of coming himself, but determined to hold out until Jason does. Lucky for him it happens in what feels like only moments later, as Jason cries out, his body clenching up even tighter around his cock, and one hand snares in Dick's hair, yanking him down into a rough kiss as he comes, spattering semen across his stomach and both their chests.

Dick follows him roughly thirty seconds later, driving himself as deeply into Jason as he can, panting harshly against his lips as they kiss again, over and over, until both of them come down enough from their high to even begin to think about doing anything else. Dick shivers as he pulls back, easing himself out of Jason before releasing his legs as he rolls over to the side and onto the unoccupied spot of mattress beside him.

"So..." He ventures, once he's got his breath back. "You like?"

There's a soft snort at his side as Jason rolls over, pressing his forehead against Dick's shoulder. Fingers trace the blue stripe across his chest again, back and forth, making Dick’s skin tingle beneath the suit. "Fine, I'll admit it. You finally grew out of your eighties obsession."

Dick laughs despite himself, reaching up to tangle his hand in his brother's hair again. "Now who's being an ass?"

"You. Always." The hand on his chest trails lower down his chest, over his stomach, and Dick's breath hitches when Jason wraps a hand around his still sensitive cock where it hangs out the front of his uniform and strokes it, threatening to coax him back to hardness again despite the fact that he only came ten minutes ago. "But seriously," Lips press against his shoulder, then over his collarbone. The sensation is one that registers only faintly through the layered and armoured fabric. "It’s good to see you like this again, Dick. And not just because the new uniform makes you look hot - though that is a bonus."

Dick bites his lip as Jason's weight shifts. He raises his head from the mattress, then props himself up on his elbows to watch as his lover slides off the bed and onto the floor to kneel between his legs. "Jay..."

"You always made a better hero than you did a spy.” Jason’s free hand slides up Dick’s thigh as he bends his head, hot breath puffing teasingly across the wet head of his cock. There's no way he can actually be intending to blow Dick right now, not until they've cleaned up at least, but just the implication alone is enough to get him the rest of the way to being hard again.

“So you’ve told me.” Dick manages, swallowing around his now desert-dry throat.

“Because it’s the truth. And now that we’ve got you fucking me in this nice new suit out of the way I get to do the real fun part. Any guesses as to what that is, pretty bird?”

Dick shakes his head mutely as Jason's eyes gleam like a cat’s in the light shining into the bedroom from the streetlamps outside.

"Taking my time getting you out of it."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://firefrightfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
